Ninja Skills Pack
The Ninja Skills Pack is a DLC clothing pack in Dead Rising 2, released on November 2, 2010. It was given as a pre-order bonus to players who purchased the game from GameStop. The clothing pack appears again in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, with parts of the outfit scattered throughout Fortune City. Abilities Wearing the clothing grants the player special ninja-like abilities: *The player is harder for zombies to grapple and can move through crowds of zombies easier. *New sword attacks are unlocked for the broadsword, katana sword, magician sword, and Laser Sword. *Thrown weapons (nails, plates, CDs, etc.) are thrown at a faster rate. Attire The outfit consists of four pieces of clothing, one for each section of the body. Once obtained, they can be accessed at the clothing locker in the Safe House restroom. In Dead Rising 2, at least one piece of clothing must be worn to gain the outfit's special abilities. In Off the Record, all pieces must be worn. Skills Pack Skills packs are downloadable costumes which can be found in the Safe House bathroom Clothing Locker. For Dead Rising 2, the Ninja, Psychopath, Solider of Fortune, and Sports costumes were first offered as pre-order bonuses. After October 12, 2010, a player could purchase these Dead Rising 2 costumes. These costumes can be used during co-op.Magrino, Tom. Dead Rising 2 DLC theme packs lurch out October 12, Gamespot, (October 6, 2010).Hill, Jeremy. Dead Rising 2 DLC brings more costumes,Gamertell (September 23, 2010). Note that this article has incorrect dates and incorrectly states that when not acquired as a pre-order bonus, "the costumes don't give Chuck any additional abilities".Gantayat, Anoop. Your Dead Rising 2 Download Content Schedule Paradise Pack downloads kick off the week after release, Anriasang, (September 22, 2010). Off the Record separates these four costume's parts and scatters them throughout Fortune City for Frank to find or for Frank to earn. For Off the Record, the Cosplay Warrior costume was announced as a pre-order bonus on July 21, 2011. The Cyborg, Fire Fighter, and Barbecue Chef were not offered as pre-order bonuses, they are downloadable content. |} Requirement to play cooperation games In Dead Rising 2, a free 4 MB download pack is necessary when playing co-op with a player who owns the "Skills Pack - Ninja" downloadable content. Once a player installs it, only then will the player be able to play co-op with someone who has the content pack. This free pack does not allow the player to wear the "Skills Pack - Ninja" costume on their own character. This pack is not necessary if the player has already downloaded and installed the "Skills Pack - Ninja" content pack.Dead Rising 2 Free Pack - Ninja, Xbox, (September 21, 2010). Trivia *Formally on the GameStop.com website: :"Reserve Dead Rising 2 and receive the Ninja Skills Pack. The pack includes 4 pieces of Ninja clothing. When Chuck wears just one piece of the outfit, it unlocks new abilities in Chuck associated with the Ninja theme. When all 4 pieces of the outfit are worn, additional Ninja-like animations are also unlocked! Theme Pack does not include sword. Available online and in-store while supplies last." *Left Hand Lance in the Tape it or Die blog mentions both the Psychopath Skills Pack outfit, Ninja Skills Pack outfit, and cowboy outfit. He also mentions seeing two Chucks in co-op play. Lance .....and we're all going mad!!, Tape It Or Die, (September 3, 2010). Gallery Dead rising Ninja Skills Pack bust.png Dead rising Ninja Skills Pack 2 back.png DR2Pre-order 02.jpg Dead rising NinjaFaceWearDispenser Ninja Face Wear Dispenser (1).jpg|''Off the Record'': Ninja Face Wear dispenser in the Yucatan Casino outside of Shoal Nightclub Dead rising NinjaFaceWearDispenser Ninja Face Wear Dispenser 1.jpg Dead rising 2 ninja outfit.png Dead Rising2 ninja3.jpg DR2Pre-order 09.jpg Dead rising 2 ninja with sword.jpg References Category:Clothing Category:Dead Rising 2 Clothing Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Clothing Category:Downloadable Content